mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kazuhiro Yamaji
(born June 4, 1954) is a male actor and seiyū from Mie Prefecture affiliated with the Seinenza Theater Company. Roles Drama *Kamen Rider Blade (Kei Karasuma) Film *Whiteout (Takayoshi Yoshikane) Television animation *Case Closed (Yukio Ayashiro, Noboru Taniguchi, Kyōgo Kitaura) *Geneshaft (Larry) *Last Exile (Ressius) *Monster (Tingā) *Mushishi (Zhō's father) *Rurouni Kenshin (First Lieutenant Molders) *Sadamitsu the Destroyer (Ponkotsu / Junk) *Saiyuki (Gojun) *Saint Seiya (Apollon) OVA *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Cid Highwind) *Master Keaton (James Kelling) *Tekken: The Motion Picture (Kazuya Mishima) Theater animation *Brother Bear (Sitka (D. B. Sweeney)) *Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (Daisuke Kurokawa) *Finding Nemo (Gill (Willem Dafoe)) *Ghost in the Shell (Cleaning staff) Video games *Crash Team Racing (Pinstripe Potoroo (Brendan O'Brien)) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Cid Highwind) *Kingdom Hearts II (Cid Highwind) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front (Lou Roher) *Rogue Galaxy (Zegram Ghart) *Ryu ga Gotoku 2 (Makoto Date) *Spider-Man (Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Willem Dafoe)) *Yakuza (Makoto Date) Dubbing roles *Air Force One (TV edition) (Ivan Korshunov (Gary Oldman)) *Bad Boys II (TV edition) (Hector Juan Carlos 'Johnny' Tapia (Jordi Mollà)) *Batman Begins (TV edition) (Commissioner Gordon (Gary Oldman)) *Blade (TV edition) (Deacon Frost (Stephen Dorff)) *Cats & Dogs (Mister Tinkles (Sean Hayes)) *The Crimson Rivers (Max Kerkerian (Vincent Cassel)) *Doctor Who (Ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston)) *Edges of the Lord (Priest (Willem Dafoe)) *Equilibrium (Vice-Counsel DuPont (Angus Macfadyen)) *Gladiator (Maximus Decimus Meridius (Russell Crowe)) *The Godfather (Michael Corleone (Al Pacino)) *The Godfather Part II (Michael Corleone (Al Pacino)) *The Host (Park Gang-du (Song Kang-ho)) *Hugo Pool (Hitchhiker (Sean Penn)) *I Am Sam (Sam Dawson (Sean Penn)) *The Interpreter (Tobin Keller (Sean Penn)) *Irréversible (Marcus (Vincent Cassel) *Joint Security Area (Sergeant Oh Kyeong-pil (Song Kang-ho)) *Labyrinth (DVD edition) (Jareth (David Bowie)) *Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (Bacon (Jason Statham)) *Lulu on the Bridge (Doctor Van Horn (Willem Dafoe)) *Memories of Murder (Detective Park Doo-man (Song Kang-ho)) *Mission: Impossible III (Owen Davian (Philip Seymour Hoffman)) *Mystic River (Jimmy Markum (Sean Penn)) *Once Upon a Time in Mexico (Armando Barillo (Willem Dafoe)) *The Punisher (Howard Saint (John Travolta)) *Rush Hour 2 (Kenny (Don Cheadle)) *Saving Private Ryan (TV edition) (Private First Class Richard Reiben (Edward Burns)) *Scarface (Tony Montana (Al Pacino)) *Shiri (Lee Jang-gil (Song Kang-ho)) *Sin City (Detective Lieutenant Jack "Jackie Boy" Rafferty (Benicio del Toro)) *Snatch (Turkish (Jason Statham)) *Spider-Man (Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Willem Dafoe)) *Spider-Man 2 (Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe)) *Spider-Man 3 (Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe)) *Star Wars series (Darth Maul (Peter Serafinowicz)) *Sur mes lèvres (Paul (Vincent Cassel)) *Swordfish (video edition) (Stanley Jobson (Hugh Jackman)) *The Thin Red Line (Sergeant Welsh (Sean Penn)) *The Transporter (Frank Martin (Jason Statham)) *Transporter 2 (Frank Martin (Jason Statham) *U Turn (Bobby Cooper (Sean Penn)) *Van Helsing (Gabriel Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman)) *A View to a Kill (DVD edition) (Max Zorin (Christopher Walken)) *Watchmen (Rorschach (Jackie Earle Haley)) *X2: X-Men United (Wolverine (Hugh Jackman)) *X-Men: The Last Stand (Wolverine (Hugh Jackman)) *xXx: State of the Union (George Deckert (Willem Dafoe)) See also *List of Japanese actors External links *Anime News Network Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Mie Prefecture ja:山路和弘